


All Mine

by peachesnclem (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Frotting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: Shuichi sputtered nervously, obviously confused to how suddenly affectionate Kokichi was being, "Wh- Ah- H-How are... D-Did something happen?" Kokichi just looked upwards at Shuichi with his purple eyes, "No... I've just been soooo bored... Saihara-chan has been busy all day!"This earned an even more confused look from Shuichi as Kokichi grabbed the other man's hands, dragging them to Kokichi's waist. "I want my beloved Saihara-chan to be all mine," he purred, causing Shuichi's face to light up in a bright red. "Wha- Huh?!"Kokichi snickered, grinning that evil grin that he always does, "I said," he cleared his throat, "I want Saihara-chan to be all mine. Only mine."--PS. Kokichi is an odd mix of canon Kokichi and pregame Kokichi.





	All Mine

The aroma of coffee floated around as Kokichi nestled into the far corner, lazily tapping away on the computer about nothing too important. Except it was important, a big chunk of his college grade! About 60% of his grade rested on this essay. It wasn't a normal essay, no, it relied on his creative mind.

To write a story.

Which, Kokichi may seem like he has a lot of creativity but that's not entirely true. He's stuck on the third chapter, bummed on what to do. He's aiming for six chapters in total, so this should be the climax... Where things get interesting and either turn for better or for worst.

But he's so god damn stuck.

So, he looks up to get some eye candy from the current barista. His best "pal," you could say. Shuichi Saihara. The man's a great detective, even though he hasn't even finished school yet. He's also great looking, brushing back some of his dark blue hair to show his golden eyes scanning the nearly empty cafe. Then their eyes meet, Shuichi's perfectly gold eyes meeting Kokichi's purple ones and it stays like that for a moment before they both look away.

Kokichi stares back at his computer, his train of thought lost as his fingers hover over the keys. Well, he can't be too mad. He wasn't really getting anywhere, anyways. Looking back at the screen, all he has written down for the third chapter is 'the.'

He sighed loudly, gaining the attention from Shuichi, which is exactly what he wanted. The cafe was deserted now, and it was only the two of them. Kokichi slowly closed his computer, not breaking eye contact with Shuichi as he walked over to the door, flipping the sign and closed the shutters. He followed suit with the windows, closing the shutters as Shuichi's confused eyes followed him. He then sat at an open booth, patting the seat next to him.

"Saihara-chan, come here, please?" He purred and Shuichi obliged, sitting next to Kokichi. From there Kokichi swinged his legs over Shuichi's lap and dragged himself onto his lap, earning a quiet groan from Shuichi. Finally, he was positioned right onto Shuichi's lap, his ass right on Shuichi's crotch.

Shuichi sputtered nervously, obviously confused to how suddenly affectionate Kokichi was being, "Wh- Ah- H-How are... D-Did something happen?" Kokichi just looked upwards at Shuichi with his purple eyes, "No... I've just been soooo bored... Saihara-chan has been busy all day!"

This earned an even more confused look from Shuichi as Kokichi grabbed the other man's hands, dragging them to Kokichi's waist. "I want my beloved Saihara-chan to be all mine," he purred, causing Shuichi's face to light up in a bright red. "Wha- Huh?!"

Kokichi snickered, grinning that evil grin that he always does, "I said," he cleared his throat, "I want Saihara-chan to be all mine. Only mine."

This was Kokichi's way of asking Shuichi to be his boyfriend, even though he's all confident on the outside, he's actually incredibly nervous. What if Shuichi rejects him? Or worse, calls him names and runs away? But even then, there's the posibility that Shuichi thinks of him that way. With all the constant flirting, lingering stares and stolen gazes, there's no way he doesn't like him back. Unless he was leading Kokichi on, but he doubts the nice Shuichi would ever do that.

Shuichi gulps, staring down at the younger boy. "I ah... S-Sure... I mean... O-Of course! I... I f-feel the same w-way too...!" He's not sure if he's said the right thing, he's not sure of anything. The anxiety that Shuichi normally feels has doubled, shaking slightly.

"Good!" Kokichi suddenly shouts that makes Shuichi flinch, "Guess that means a celebration is in order." The younger boy roughly dragged his ass up, interrupting Shuichi before he could even get another word out, falling into a mess of confused sputtering. He slowly began to get hard, making him turn red even more. At times like these, he wish he was wearing his hat.

Kokichi sneered before dragging it back down and getting into a rhythm. He wasn't going to lie, Shuichi's quiet moans that he was trying to bite back was turning him on. The detective's now tented pants dragged against his and he heard a frustrated groan come out of Shuichi's mouth. The liar knew he wanted more, but he was going to have to beg for it, though Kokichi was getting impatient also.

More moaning before Shuichi yanked Kokichi's body closer to his own, the smaller boy being able to feel the other's body heat and ragged breaths. "P-Please..." He heard the other mutter quietly before he purred, "Please what, my dearest Saihara-chan?"

The detective looked away, he wasn't sure of what he was asking... He just wanted... More. Kokichi grinned, he'll stop torturing the older boy. He hummed, sliding off Shuichi's lap and onto the floor on his knees. Shuichi quickly realized what he was doing, his eyes widening before his vision being obscured by his own hand covering his blushing face. Kokichi hummed, pulling the older boy's zipper down slowly before finally getting it down. He pressed lightly at the other boy's erection, causing Shuichi to moan quietly into his hand. God, if all of Shuichi's moans didn't go straight to his dick, he'd probably have a clearer mind now. But he's incredibly hard, his own erection fitting uncomfortably in his pants. He fondled Shuichi's erection more as Shuichi moaned even louder in reponse, "Hnng- P-Please..."

Finally, Kokichi pulled down his underwear with ease, causing his hard dick to pop up in Kokichi's face, pre-cum leaking already. Kokichi's tongue lapped the tip, taking in the salty pre-cum. He loved each part of Shuichi and he wanted to show that. He swirled his tongue around a few more times, his hands resting on Shuichi's thighs as he slowly took past the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks just as how the guides told him. Truth be told, Kokichi's a virgin. Even after all the banter and stuff, it's just bluffing.

He thought about how beautiful Shuichi looked, watching Kokichi as his hand covered his mouth. That's no good, he wanted to hear his beloved Saihara-chan moan. Determined, he slowly lowered his head down, thankful he had no gag reflex. Shuichi's hands shot up, as if to stop Kokichi or to push him down until they nestled right into the younger boy's hair, unsure of what to do. He kept lowering himself until he found himself at the hilt of Shuichi's dick.

"A-Ah! Kokichiiii!" The older boy shouted, tugging absentmindedly on Kokichi's hair as the boy inhaled roughly through his nose before bringing himself all the way back up again, making a pop sound as his lips departed from Shuichi's cock. His lips were puffy and red as he took in some large gulps of air before attacking the detective's dick again, licking at his shaft before sucking back down again. The room filled of Shuichi's moans, unable to contain them now. "C-Close...!" He huffed out and Kokichi knew what he meant, quickly lifting himself up, causing Shuichi to whine.

He couldn't neglect himself anymore, he was incredibly hard to where it was almost painful now. He sat back down on Shuichi's lap as Shuichi watched the younger boy with curious eyes. Undoing his own zipper with no time to waste and tugging down his own underwear, his dick met Shuichi's, now touching. Admittedly, he's never done anything like this either, only read it and seen it in porn. But experiencing it- It's so different.

He moaned silently, his hips moving on their own as his small hand managed to wrap around their dicks, pumping fast. He needed release and he knew Shuichi needed it too, both of them moaning. Shuichi's tongue fell out of his mouth, watching Kokichi's small hand pump their dicks, drooling a bit. Kokichi went in for a sloppy kiss, full of lust and it was very messy. Kokichi ended up giving up on properly kissing Shuichi, just moaning into his mouth now.

But he wanted to see Shuichi cum. He wanted to see his face as Shuichi came because of Kokichi, so he pulled back, his hips rutting as Shuichi babbled incoherently. Though he could make out his own name, surrounded by a bunch of praise.

"G-Guh... I-I'm... Fuck!" Shuichi said before his hips automatically stuttering upwards, spewing hot cum all over himself and Kokichi. But seeing Shuichi's face as he came, head tilted back and eyes rolled back as he's overcome with pleasure, drooling and moaning Kokichi's name loudly... It was too much and sent him over as well. His vision went spotted as he was overcome with one of the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

As soon as he comes down from his high, he's left speechless, clinging onto a sweaty Saihara. He wouldn't have it any other way though, he was incredibly happy, full of a butterfly feeling that just exploded in his chest.

"Shuichi," he mewled quietly, taking the detective's hands into his own and squeezing them tightly, "I... I love you, and that isn't a lie. That's the truth." He was being fully honest right now as the now exhausted Shuichi looked at him for a second before squeezing the younger boy's body against his own in a hug, "I love you too!" He sputtered out.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence, it seemed like the perfect ending to their little envadour.

Though... Kokichi remembered something, looking up to Shuichi.

"We're covered in cum and we have to wash our clothes and take a shower... Ready to do the walk of shame?"


End file.
